<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Vestigial Heat by Reijin_Hakumei</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27465553">Vestigial Heat</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reijin_Hakumei/pseuds/Reijin_Hakumei'>Reijin_Hakumei</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bleach</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mature Toshiro, Segunda Etapa Grimmjow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:15:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,153</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27465553</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reijin_Hakumei/pseuds/Reijin_Hakumei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Excerpt:</p><p>It was entirely vestigial, utterly useless for him to go through this. And now he could feel the coming again of the rainy season - the feeling was a protective, instinctual one. </p><p>A warning. </p><p>He had till tonight, at most, until the heat began to fog his mind and cripple his body...</p><p>...He didn’t do personal, romantic relationships.</p><p>And Grimmjow wasn’t asking for one.</p><p>He returned his grin, “We both know I can handle you just fine. I think I’ll be a good partner and help you out. Lead the way, Grimmjow.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hitsugaya Toushirou/Grimmjow Jaegerjaques</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Vestigial Heat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“It’s going to rain.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve never once seen it rain in this never-ending desert. How do you know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just trust me on this… I know… We’re going to need to find shelter - and I’m going to be out of commission for a week. If you want you can report back to Soul Society for that time but our mission will need to be put on hold.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toshiro frowned at the enigmatic arrancar, his teal eyes sweeping over the strong body, noticing a level of apprehension in his partner that he’d never seen before. This wasn’t the first time the two had been paired together for a mission investigating the endless expanse of Hueco Mundo. These missions took a shinigami of captain class and Shunsui seemed to prefer sending Toshiro to the other captains. He kept saying if Toshiro was going to succeed him someday that he should have as much field experience as possible, that he was wasted behind a desk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toshiro hoped that day was at least a thousand years off - </span>
  <em>
    <span>one</span>
  </em>
  <span> division’s paperwork was already more than enough to keep up with, he had no desire for the position of Captain Commander. Then again, he hadn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> wanted to become captain - almost two hundred years ago now - but he’d been the only one in their division to have achieved his bankai before their former captain had suddenly vanished, presumed dead, and he certainly couldn’t leave managing the division in the hands of Matsumoto… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was a very capable lieutenant when it came to most things and entirely loyal - but management was not her strong suit. The woman was a chaotic mess, as much as he loved her like an older sister. His power and brilliance seemed to naturally elevate him into positions of power and leadership, and his sense of duty demanded that he do well. But really, Toshiro sometimes missed the days when he didn’t have all this responsibility. He literally couldn’t remember the last time he’d taken anything resembling a break.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And now Grimmjow said he was going to be out of commission for a week, unable to carry on with their mission.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That he should return back to Soul Society in the meantime.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But… it seemed like only a suggestion… and as much as he complained to Shunsui about always being the one chosen for these missions, he </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> loathed that desk. When he was on long missions like this, Matsumoto would actually do her paperwork - and his, proving she </span>
  <em>
    <span>could</span>
  </em>
  <span> do it, when she put her mind to it… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A week without paperwork that he could blame on a mission… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve never seen you apprehensive like this Grimmjow, and you’ve never needed to put a mission on hold before. I doubt the rain here is that insurmountable, that impossible to continue through - especially for two beings as powerful as we are. I know you’ve reached Segunda Etapa and my own bankai is complete now as well. There’s something you’re not telling me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grimmjow studied his partner, looking the shinigami up and down. Toshiro had grown since he’d first met him - more than a foot, nearly as tall as him now. He’d looked so frail back then, not unlike a child. No one could mistake him for one now, with his slightly longer white hair falling in relaxed spikes around his angular face, his startling teal eyes far less rounded, his tall body graceful, beautiful even, as he stood with hard-earned self confidence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Much had changed since they’d first met - since that awful time when Hueco Mundo had, for a brief moment, been under the control of traitorous shinigami and the hogyoku had been used to alter his life completely. Before he’d been </span>
  <em>
    <span>made</span>
  </em>
  <span> into becoming an arrancar, him and Pantera had been one and the same - his soul, her body, their minds so in sync he didn’t even realize she had been a separate being from him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then the hogyoku was used, separating him from her. Their bodies became separate, his becoming human - the type of being he once was before he died - and she becoming his zanpakuto. And since that day he’d missed being… </span>
  <em>
    <span>whole.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Then he’d achieved Segunda Etapa. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was like he and Pantera had become one, complete being again. But </span>
  <em>
    <span>far</span>
  </em>
  <span> more powerful than before. Not his body, not her body, but a perfect combination of the two, drawing traits from both of them. He’d never felt more overjoyed - not even when he was wreaking massive amounts of destruction, gleefully watching as proud, strong structures and opponents fell before his strength. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But that more complete transformation, the melding of both their forms, had left him something that he’d never expected - a new weakness that would cripple him for a period of seven days every rainy season. Because Pantera was a </span>
  <em>
    <span>panther.</span>
  </em>
  <span> And her body, her hormones, went through a mating season - a period of heat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The first time it had happened, luckily Grimmjow had been safely within the walls of Los Noches and able to isolate himself in his room. He remembered heats from before - when Pantera’s body had been their primary one. He had never expected to feel one again and in his mostly human body, the experience was far more intense, far more difficult to ignore. It had taken an unbelievable amount of will to not call out for a mate, to not </span>
  <em>
    <span>seek</span>
  </em>
  <span> out someone to breed him. There was nothing within him to be able to accomplish such a thing - his body was still entirely male.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was entirely vestigial, utterly </span>
  <em>
    <span>useless</span>
  </em>
  <span> for him to go through this. And now he could </span>
  <em>
    <span>feel</span>
  </em>
  <span> the coming again of the rainy season - the feeling was a protective, instinctual one. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A warning. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had till tonight, at most, until the heat began to fog his mind and cripple his body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And he had a shinigami to deal with as well - one he’d never known to be anything other than completely diligent and focused on the mission. It wasn’t difficult, working with Toshiro. In fact, Grimmjow preferred it to the other captains he could have been paired with. Toshiro never treated him oddly, never looked at him in disgust or fear as he killed and devoured lesser hollows. He seemed to accept his behavior as natural and - amazingly - Grimmjow never felt like he was judging him for that. Never felt like the other felt superior to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>If anything he made him feel… like an equal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He respected his superior knowledge and experience with this white wasteland, trusted him to accomplish what he said he would, understood his strengths and made strategies that took Grimmjow's abilities into consideration. Not even Harribel did that so well and she was his queen. The shinigami was an exceptional leader, it was clear why he’d been promoted to a captain, even when he’d been so young. But what made him even more likable to Grimmjow was the fact that he didn’t think his skills or power made him any better than those he worked with. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toshiro didn’t seek power, he just </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> powerful. And his sense of duty demanded that he use his strength - to not waste it - just as his sense of responsibility demanded that he learn to use it </span>
  <em>
    <span>well,</span>
  </em>
  <span> to </span>
  <em>
    <span>perfect</span>
  </em>
  <span> it. Grimmjow had come to highly respect him for that and the two actually got along well after so many years. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But as good as he was with working with others concerning the mission, he also kept himself personally very isolated. He had no idea if the icy captain had friends but he highly doubted it. The man never seemed to stop working and whenever he would drop in on him in the 10th, usually delivering some report for him to read from Harribel, he was always working alone at his desk. As a result, Grimmjow really didn’t have any idea how the other felt about him - how he felt about </span>
  <em>
    <span>anybody</span>
  </em>
  <span> - but…  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He supposed this was his chance to find out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toshiro was gorgeous, kind, respectful, and honestly spending his last few heats alone had been beyond terrible. If there was any being from any world he actually trusted to be with him during one and still respect him and treat him the same afterwards, it was Toshiro. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With those thoughts in mind, Grimmjow grinned at his companion, saying, “You’re right, it’s got very little to do with the rain, although it is a torrent and beyond annoying to be out in. Rather, it has to do with my animal side. Pantera goes into heat during the rainy season and ever since achieving Segunda Etapa, my human body experiences it too. The reason we can’t continue our mission is because for the next seven days, I’m not going to be good for anything other than fucking. So pretty boy, either go on home or join me - if you think you can handle me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Teal eyes widened at the blunt, brash words. Grimmjow was always rather brutally honest - a trait that Toshiro actually felt refreshing. He never had to guess what Grimmjow was thinking or what he wanted, he only ever needed to </span>
  <em>
    <span>ask</span>
  </em>
  <span> and be prepared for the honest, completely unfiltered answer. Which was exactly what he just got.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So… Grimmjow experienced heats that were bleed over from the natural physiology of his zanpakuto? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fascinating.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And, even more intriguing, that had been a clear offer to join him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toshiro wasn’t entirely without experience, although it had certainly been a while since he’d been with anyone. His work made relationships impossible and his position made hookups ill-advised at best. But Grimmjow wasn’t a subordinate - wasn’t even a shinigami - and so he had little to worry about in that respect. He also, </span>
  <em>
    <span>clearly,</span>
  </em>
  <span> wasn’t expecting a relationship, what with the casual way he offered and the nature of the need. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toshiro knew what heats did to cats and he was more than a little curious what that would bring out in the feisty man. So, he was essentially being asked to assist his partner through a condition he couldn’t control and one they wouldn’t be able to ignore until it was over in order to proceed with their mission. And he could actually rely on Matsumoto to keep up with the damn paperwork as long as she thought he was out on an extended mission for an indeterminate amount of time. Also, Grimmjow was sexy as hell with none of the usual downsides his other partners had - being either below him in rank, not strong enough to handle his power unless he kept a tight command on his reiatsu, or wanting from him more than he was willing to give.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>do</span>
  </em>
  <span> personal, romantic relationships.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Grimmjow wasn’t asking for one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He returned his grin, “We both know I can </span>
  <em>
    <span>handle</span>
  </em>
  <span> you just fine. I think I’ll be a good partner and help you out. Lead the way, Grimmjow.”</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>The rain had started about an hour ago. Grimmjow had been truthful before - he always was - it really was a torrent. They were in a cave and Toshiro had completely frozen shut the entrance so that the water couldn’t flood the room. It wasn’t that large, but it was dry and otherwise empty. Grimmjow had laid down and tried to nap as soon as they’d arrived, saying it was difficult for him to catch any sleep during the heat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toshiro was watching over him, listening to the rain as it crashed against his ice. It wouldn’t thaw - his reiatsu flowed from him like a thick blanket, surrounding the area and reinforcing his ice. It would do so even as he slept. It was one of the many reasons he didn’t have a partner, though he’d had several offers. His reiatsu was overwhelming to most, </span>
  <em>
    <span>especially</span>
  </em>
  <span> when his control relaxed as he slept. He wasn’t concerned about that with Grimmjow, however - he was one of the few he was certain could withstand his strength. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The air around them had become far colder as well. He couldn’t see his own breath yet but he knew his reiatsu would eventually turn the air frigid with him allowing it to cover the area like he was. Grimmjow had said it didn’t matter to him when he’d warned him that would happen earlier, saying that the heat would make him feel like he was burning up anyway, that the cold air would most likely be a relief. Toshiro smiled - he was the first person he’d ever been with that didn’t complain about how cold it was to be near him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grimmjow began to whimper, sweat collecting on his face, and Toshiro reached forward to place a hand upon his cheek. Grimmjow immediately pressed into his hand, a whine leaving the back of his throat and his impossibly blue eyes opening to lock onto concerned teal. Everyone felt warm to Toshiro, but Grimmjow really did feel even more heated. Like he was burning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Toshiro,” he gasped out, his breathing starting to come in gasps and Toshiro was amazed at how quickly he was being affected. “Too hot…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Teal eyes widened as Grimmjow released Pantera - he hadn’t even called for the release - and he transitioned directly into Segunda Etapa, his heavy reiatsu coming down like a hammer, so sudden even Toshiro had to brace himself as he adjusted to it, his own frigid reiatsu flaring out in response. The change to his appearance was drastic and stunning. His chest and back were bare but white fur flowed from his hips, over his ass, down the entirety of his long legs, accented with the black rings and lines common to a leopard. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Or panther.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His hair had lengthened as well, falling to his knees and becoming that same striking color of black-rinded spots on white - as brilliantly white as his own hair. There were two tails just above the curve of his ass that whipped around him as he trembled, the fur the same inky-black as his spots and striped with electric-blue reiatsu. That same reiatsu glowed upon the old scar upon his chiseled chest, surrounded by black markings that almost looked painted over his tanned skin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wicked black claws scraped at the ground as he writhed, his body arching as another wave of heat flooded through him. He was panting, his chest heaving, as he managed to roll over onto his knees, his upper body low to the ground and his ass presented. He’d </span>
  <em>
    <span>never</span>
  </em>
  <span> felt this strong of a need to submit but the power rolling off the captain as his reiatsu reacted to his own, subduing it with ease and laying over him like cool water caused him to act before his brain had even fully awoken, his body demanding this man mount him, claim him, </span>
  <em>
    <span>breed</span>
  </em>
  <span> him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grimmjow bared his teeth as he keened, showing sharp fangs and glowing electric-blue eyes found teal desperately. His deep voice was rough with lust and need as he pleaded, “Toshiro… Please - need you… Need you to fuck me, pretty… I’m so hot…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toshiro took in the sight of the magnificent creature Grimmjow had become, a perfect mix of man and cat and yet still entirely </span>
  <em>
    <span>hollow</span>
  </em>
  <span> with that electric blue reiatsu playing with his own. His own had become so thick in response that it had begun to lightly snow in their little cave. At least hopefully that would help with the heat Grimmjow was suffering, Toshiro thought wryly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He discarded his own clothing, not the least bit self-conscious of his hard, lithely-muscled body. He knew he was attractive - even Matsumoto had lamented the fact that he was gay after growing into such a beautful man. Although he hoped she was mostly teasing him because he couldn’t imagine ever being with someone this way that he saw as an older sibling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toshiro kneeled behind him, bringing his hands to touch the heated skin of his back, brushing the long hair out of the way to do so. The muscles of his back spasmed under his touch and he pressed more firmly, this cold hands massaging the hot skin and Grimmjow whined, arching into him. “Don’t take your fucking time with me right now,” Grimmjow growled, “Just hurry up and fuck me, Toshiro - fuck your hands feel good…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toshiro nearly chuckled at his usual crass way of speaking but did as he demanded, one hand trailing down the curve of his ass to find his entrance. His eyes widened at the slick feeling he encountered, Grimmjow's body giving in to his probing finger with zero resistance, stretching effortlessly around him and already incredibly wet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t… need… fucking… prep… pretty… just… fuck me!” Grimmjow growled between thrusting himself back on that long, cool finger. Even that felt amazing and gave him a bit of relief but it wasn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>nearly</span>
  </em>
  <span> enough. He needed Toshiro’s cock inside of him and he needed it </span>
  <em>
    <span>now.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you don’t fucking mount me already I’m going to pin you down myself and fuck </span>
  <em>
    <span>myself</span>
  </em>
  <span> on your cock,” Grimmjow snarled, electric-blue eyes flashing and baring his teeth at Toshiro, not understanding why we wasn’t already buried inside him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toshiro took the warning to heart - not that the image that brought to mind wasn’t arousing but he was a bit concerned about the damage Grimmjow’s claws could do to his skin. He wasn’t the best at </span>
  <em>
    <span>healing</span>
  </em>
  <span> kido, usually relying on his ice to keep his wounds closed until he could receive treatment. But it was looking like he’d be here with the other for the remainder of the week and he’d rather not get too damaged on the first night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So he brought his hips to thrust against the soft white fur that covered Grimmjow’s ass, the feel of it against his cock was amazing and his eyes became half-lidded at the sensation. He could easily bring himself off just by thrusting into the curve of his ass, feeling that smooth fur unlike anything he’d ever felt before, but that wouldn’t help Grimmjow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Which was the entire point he was here, to help his partner not have to suffer through this alone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He angled himself to slide into that slick entrance, sinking in with almost no resistance and groaned deeply at the feeling. He’d never experienced a body so willingly accepting his cock like this, and Grimmjow’s reaction was just making him hotter. The man beneath him had cried out, clawing desperately at the ground and immediately started rocking back into him, already fucking himself and Toshiro hadn’t even started to move yet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Damn Grimmjow,” Toshiro groaned, “You feel amazing.” He was quick to match Grimmjow’s rocking motion, thrusting into him hard and picking up his pace as Grimmjow writhed and keened beneath him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grimmjow was in heaven. He’d </span>
  <em>
    <span>never</span>
  </em>
  <span> felt this full, the long, hard cock hitting his prostate with every hard thrust, Toshiro’s size making it so aiming was unnecessary and Grimmjow was losing his mind to heated pleasure. And Toshiro was blessedly </span>
  <em>
    <span>cold,</span>
  </em>
  <span> even his cock inside him was cool and relieving to his fevered body. He wondered if that was only his heavy, icy reiatsu or if he was just always that cold. He supposed he’d need to get him to fuck him again outside of a heat to find out… Grimmjow groaned at the thought, increasing his pace as he thrust back, impaling himself on that wonderful length. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toshiro had </span>
  <em>
    <span>never</span>
  </em>
  <span> had </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span> enthusiastic of a partner. The feeling of Grimmjow eagerly meeting every one of his thrusts, forcing himself harder and deeper, was driving him to climax far faster than he’d experienced before. Granted - Grimmjow’s body seemed uniquely </span>
  <em>
    <span>accepting</span>
  </em>
  <span> of this treatment, something that usual male bodies just weren’t entirely built for, but Toshiro had long ceased to care. He reached around to take hold of Grimmjow’s own length, determined to bring him to climax before Toshiro fell over the edge himself - he wasn’t going to hold on much longer - and his eyes widened at the unusual feel of it. The skin was hard, of course, but also </span>
  <em>
    <span>rough</span>
  </em>
  <span> and Toshiro couldn’t help but wonder…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What would that feel like inside his own body?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t think it would take Grimmjow too much convincing for him to find out over the course of the next seven days either. That thought had him pumping Grimmjow’s rough length at a steady, fast pace as he felt his own release threatening to overtake him, the thought of having such a unique cock inside his own body and the feeling of Grimmjow currently hot and wet around him was proving to be far too much.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grimmjow cried out as Toshiro’s hand on his cock and his fast, hard thrusts into his prostate finally brought his mounting pleasure to a peak. His entire body shook as his climax flooded through him, groaning deeply as he felt Toshiro’s cool seed flood into his hot, willing body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toshiro’s own climax had been pulled from him as soon as Grimmjow’s body clamped down around him, moaning and continuing to fuck him through both of their releases until he felt utterly spent and Grimmjow’s body slumped to the ground beneath him, his cock slipping from that all-too-willing body. He knelt there for a moment, trying to catch his own breath, huffing a laugh as Grimmjow rolled over, crawling towards him, and - butting his head into his chest - caused him to fall back to lay against the ground. Soft snow cushioned the hard ground below him and he looked around to see their solitary cave now had a thick blanket of the stuff. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toshiro sucked in a breath as a rough tongue began cleaning off his sensitive cock, having to gently bat away Grimmjow’s head, saying, “You better get a completely human tongue in that mouth before you do that Grimm, sandpaper isn’t exactly a good feeling.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grimmjow growled at him and he wondered if he’d actually ignore him, hold him down and continue. But Toshiro instinctively flared his reiatsu and Grimmjow immediately whimpered and instead nuzzled into his length, brushing against it with his cheek in apology. “Still want you…” Grimmjow whined, and Toshiro felt his cock twitch at the attention, but he knew he’d need longer to be able to take Grimm again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come here,” he murmured, holding out his arms and having Grimmjow curl into his side. If he minded the snow at all he didn’t say anything - it was actually probably soothing against his heated skin. Toshiro pet down his body, grasping that oddly-rough cock again and slowly pumping him while he ran the fingers of his other hand through the impossibly long hair. Grimmjow keened, butting into his neck and licking his skin. The sensation still wasn’t exactly pleasant but Toshiro could at least stand it and allowed him to continue, especially when the licks turned into open-mouth kisses.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Grimmjow began to </span>
  <em>
    <span>purr.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The sound was unexpected for the both of them, neither one knowing Grimmjow could even make the sound. Toshiro grinned, tugging on his hair so his face tilted upward and captured his lips in a deep, demanding kiss. The purring only grew louder as Toshiro mapped out every part of his mouth and continued to pump his cock, increasing the pace as Grimmjow began trembling against him again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually Grimmjow broke away, panting, saying, “I - I’m close, pretty…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then come for me Grimm,” Toshiro said with a command in his tone. Grimmjow shuddered as he came, whining, his purrs stuttering as he desperately thrust into Toshiro’s cool hand around him. He curled into him even more as aftershocks raced through his body, the purring sound returning even stronger as he nuzzled and licked at his neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pantera was utterly convinced this shinigami was now hers. And though cats didn’t really mate, she wasn’t going to let this delectable male leave them. Heats spent in solitude were torture and this captain was both capable to seeing to their needs </span>
  <em>
    <span>and</span>
  </em>
  <span> keeping them protected while they were vulnerable. She purred louder at the thought, trying to convey how pleased she was with her master’s choice, how content she was within this powerful man’s arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grimmjow wasn’t able to really </span>
  <em>
    <span>communicate</span>
  </em>
  <span> with Pantera, but he knew she was happy and becoming possessive over Toshiro as those feelings were felt by both in their shared mind, their thoughts more aligned in this form than any other. And he couldn’t blame her. Toshiro felt </span>
  <em>
    <span>amazing, </span>
  </em>
  <span>both inside his willing body and against his skin, the other’s cold reiatsu bringing a stark relief to his overwhelming heat. If he could put some claim on this man as </span>
  <em>
    <span>his,</span>
  </em>
  <span> he would, instantly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The closest thing he could do was scent him, rubbing his cheek against Tohsiro’s own cheek and neck as he purred, hoping to endear himself to him. As much as he loathed to think of himself as some common house cat, he’d give anything right now to be this man’s pet, to have him take care of him during his heats… To have him near and willing even </span>
  <em>
    <span>outside</span>
  </em>
  <span> those heats. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hollows were by nature very instinctually-driven beings. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Especially the desires to feed… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>…and mate. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And everything within Grimmjow was screaming just how well-suited a mate Toshiro made. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knew that a lot of this… </span>
  <em>
    <span>possessiveness</span>
  </em>
  <span> was due to the heat - and Pantera. Grimmjow would never suffer to be tied down, to have another person constantly fawn or worry over him. But he also knew Toshiro wouldn’t do those things. He valued his independence just as highly as Grimmjow valued his own. And then there was the fact that he honestly felt like Toshiro respected him and would gladly give him his space - trust that he could look after himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So he found himself agreeing with Pantera. Even after this heat… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was going to keep the frosty shinigami…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toshiro found himself smiling at both the sound of the loud, rumbling purr and the feeling of the tongue licking at his neck, the cheek rubbing into him and scenting his skin. It seemed Grimmjow was attempting to put a claim on him, if the cat-like mannerisms transferred over. He knew cats would do this to their owners to show their affection and to claim in return… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And would that really be so bad?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grimmjow was fiercely independent - Toshiro knew the man would be off on his own most of the time. Really, not unlike most cats. He wouldn’t be waiting for him at home, wouldn’t be worried over him, wouldn’t insist on his precious little, valuable time. Afterall, his position to Harribel was similar to his with Shunsui - they both had responsibilities and duties to attend to. Well, Toshiro had far more… But if he came to call on him, if he decided to just show up late one night, if he extended the invitation again to spend his heat with him… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toshiro honestly didn’t think he would mind at all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In fact, this was likely as close to a relationship as Toshiro would be comfortable with having. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wrapped his arms tighter around him, nuzzling his own cheek into his forehead and grinning down as electric-blue eyes darted up with excitement and possession. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grimmjow wasn’t the only one between the two of them that could be possessive. As far as Toshiro was concerned, as far as Grimmjow sought to claim him… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>…Grimmjow would belong to </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span> as well. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“Captain! I can’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>believe</span>
  </em>
  <span> you left me here on my own for </span>
  <em>
    <span>three weeks!!!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Matsumoto exclaimed as he returned to his office in Soul Society’s Tenth Division. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Three weeks. Best three weeks he remembered having his entire life. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grimmjow’s heat had lasted just as long as he said it would and Toshiro had insisted they return to their mission as soon as he’d had a day to recover. Even outside of his heat and no longer in the Segunda Etapa form, Grimmjow remained physically close and overly affectionate for a few days. Toshiro had actually found it quite endearing and didn’t mind, as odd as that was for him. Probably because it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>Grimmjow</span>
  </em>
  <span> and he knew that the proud man would rather scratch the hell out of anyone else than cuddle up to them - Toshiro being the only exception. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And being that exception… it made him feel more than a little smug. The best thing though was, even completely human - well, in-human-form, he was still every bit the hollow he always had been - the man still </span>
  <em>
    <span>purred</span>
  </em>
  <span> when Toshiro gave him attention. Or simply when he </span>
  <em>
    <span>wanted</span>
  </em>
  <span> Toshiro to give him attention, purring as he butted his head against Toshiro’s chest, his now-smooth tongue trailing across his neck just above his clothing, a look of want and longing in those impossibly blue eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grimmjow was a very physical being and Toshiro had thoroughly enjoyed his time with the other man. He made sure that during the day they actually kept focused on their mission but each night… Toshiro hadn’t even known some of the things he’d done with Grimmjow were possible to do between two partners - and maybe they weren’t for other, more normal beings. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toshiro was thrilled to have a partner that could equal him, that was willing to submit to him and that he felt secure submitting to in return.  Grimmjow had felt amazing inside his own body - in both forms - and Toshiro was looking forward to the next time the large cat decided to drop in on him. And then there was the fact that Grimmjow </span>
  <em>
    <span>relished</span>
  </em>
  <span> in his cold body, his icy reiatsu not bothering the man a bit. If anything he seemed to enjoy the feeling, his own body running hot even outside his heat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toshiro turned cool teal eyes on his lieutenant as he said, “I trust you were able to keep the division running smoothly while I was away?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Matsumoto huffed, “Do you have so little faith in me captain?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have complete faith in you, Matsumoto,” Toshiro said with a smile. “That’s why you’re my lieutenant.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Matsumoto nearly spilled her ink pot over her entire desk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, captain, why are you so happy? Spill.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toshiro smirked, “No way, Matsumoto.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Awwww, but captain!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Matsumoto continued to nag him the rest of the day but Toshiro’s mood remained light, only growing more amused at her entirely incorrect and ever more fantastical guesses. She pouted as they parted at the end of the day, still completely in the dark as to what had made her frosty captain so damn happy. Toshiro’s good mood followed him to his home, lasting throughout the night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And when he was awoken in the middle of the night by a head butting against his chest and the sound of purring in the room, Toshiro decided that Matsumoto was just going to have to get used to his improved mood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He should probably thank her, really… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had always insisted that he’d be happier if he owned a cat… </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>